


Children Named After Fictional Characters

by d3athth3kid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: American Comic-Book writer, Children Named After Fictional Characters, Children of Fandoms, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Stan Lee Cameo, When Our Children Show Our True Colors, When The Children Show Our Fandoms, fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: Writing prompt, AS SEEN ON FACEBOOK;One day your child will bring home a friend and introduce them and they'll have the name of a fictional character and you silently whisper "i can't believe thier parents were in 'that' fandom!"-#i don't care how cute he is, you can't hang out with the cullen anymore--#Draco darling you know how I feel about muggles in the house #but mom sherlock is my friend.





	Children Named After Fictional Characters

There are a few things i'm confused on... Most of them seem to be the fandom choices of my fellow parents.. Because I can't believe the names of children now a days... It's like fandoms rule the world and our children tell the tales.

I on the other hand named my son after an actor, and an American comic-book writer... who just happen to share a name.. so welcome Sebastian Stan Morris to the picture, he's a level 17 high school senior... (it's a gamer thing, we don't age, we level up.) whom I love dearly... yet slightly regrettably when he first brought home a Cullen.. and not one of the cool ones like uhh.. what's the twiggy ones name.. Jasper, not like Jasper, he fucking brought home Edward Cullen Shaw.. All I could think was, 'why couldn't he have chosen one from Vampire Diaries?' I mean who wouldn't want a sweet lill Damon or Alaric running around?

I mean, it's not all bad, he brought home siblings named Sam and Dean, so I have to be proud of that choice in friends, now hopefully they are as loyal as the characters they are named after.

As an adult we tend to speak with other parents whom attend the PTA, in doing so I met a mother who named her son Draco, she's jokingly taught him (while useing a terrible english accent) that 'muggles' aren't welcome in the house and being the child of a fangirl he's learned to go along with with his mother's deranged fangirling by responding with "but mother, Sherlock is my friend."

All in all, it's not terrible, we've a few idiotic Sherlock, creepy Tonys and way too many Cullens but it's evened out with sweet Steves and overprotective Peters. So I think we as fangirls and fanboys are doing a fair job raising our peculiar children.

**Author's Note:**

> He's named after Sebastian Stan and Stan lee.  
> Gamers don't age, we level up.


End file.
